1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of adaptive content delivery and in particular to adaptive content delivery to a palmtop computer.
2. Background
As the components required to build a computer system have reduced in size, new categories of computer systems have emerged. One of the new categories of computer systems is the “palmtop” computer system. A palmtop computer system is a computer that is small enough to be held in the hand of a user and can be “palm-sized.” Most palmtop computer systems are used to implement various Personal Information Management (PIM) applications such as an address book, a daily organizer and electronic notepads, to name a few.
While these palm sized computers (“palmtop” computers) have dramatically reduced size when compared to a desktop or notebook computer, the user would like to be able to perform many of the same types of functions, such as accessing content on the Internet, performed using physically larger and more powerful computers. The existing infrastructure (e.g., the Internet) has a wealth of content that the users of palmtop computers wish to access, but since this infrastructure was developed for more powerful computers, it is often difficult for users of palmtop computers to readily take advantage of the content available. Moreover, the existing palmtop computers have varying levels of processing power, communication power, display power and other attributes. As this class of computer evolves, such attributes will be ever changing as the technology permits greater power, more memory, and better display capabilities. There is currently no way to adapt the content to the growing power available in palmtop computers.